


Spelling It Out

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tsutsui's a little dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



Kaga rubbed at his eyes and scowled. "We've been here for two hours now."

Tsutsui looked over at him. "Oh, has it been that long already? I suppose you can go home then."

"What?"

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Tsutsui said, "Your punishment is up. One hour at the go festival for every cigarette I caught you smoking last week. But I want to stick around. The program says that Shindou-san is supposed to be in an exhibition match later on."

"Fine."

Tsutsui didn't turn his head away from the discussion going on in front of him. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Eh? But, why?" Tsutsui gave Kaga his complete attention again.

Kaga leaned back in his chair and yawned. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! Of course not. I didn't want to force you here in the first place, and really I had no authority to get you to come, but it was nice having company at one of these for once." Tsutsui licked his bottom lip as he bowed his head just a tiny bit toward Kaga. "So, thank you."

Stretching his arms out, Kaga laid them on the backs of the chairs to either side of him. The chair to his right was empty, and Tsutsui was in the chair to the left. "Only because it's you."

"You're just sticking around to see Shindou-san, aren't you? You're a great friend sometimes, Kaga-san."

With a groan, Kaga let his arm drape forward over Tsutsui's shoulder. "It's not for that brat and it's not for friendship. It's for _you_."

"Me?" Tsutsui blinked rapidly as he stared into Kaga's eyes.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Kaga reached into Tsutsui's pocket and grabbed a pen that he knew would be there and pulled it out. He pulled off the cap with his teeth as he grabbed Tsutsui's hand and dragged it over onto his knee and wrote in vaguely messy characters on Tsutsui's palm, "I like Kimihiro a lot," and let the hand go.

Tsutsui took a moment of angling his hand before he could read the characters, but then he smiled broadly. "Thank you so much!"

"And?"

"And what?" Tsutsui's glasses had slipped again and he shoved them back up.

Kaga snarled, "And how do you feel about me?"

"Eh?" Tsutsui looked at his hand again. "Oh!"

"What did you think it said?" Kaga capped the pen and shoved it back into Tsutsui's pocket.

"Something about me getting you to like go?" Tsutsui held up his palm and pointed to where the ink had run into the the creases in his palm. "See, this character looks more like-"

"You're still not answering. I get the hint. Uh, tell Shindou hello from me. I guess I'll see you at school." Kaga stood up and tried to step past Tsutsui, but Tsutsui gripped his wrist and pulled him back down. 

"No, stay." Tsutsui pulled out his pen and grabbed Kaga's hand and wrote on the back where Kaga could clearly read it, "I like Tetsuo even more".

Kaga stared at the writing for a long moment. "We could go out for dinner after this, I guess. I want some sushi."

Tsutsui capped his pen carefully. "Sushi sounds wonderful! Now, pay attention. They're discussing false eyes. I'm so bad at recognizing those as they form."

Kaga was much more interested in the back of his hand where one of Tsutsui's fingers had smudged a line and left a portion of a fingerprint.


End file.
